


Truce

by aloriahfray



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloriahfray/pseuds/aloriahfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while Tony decides the prank war ensuing between Steve and Bucky just might be getting out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve and Bucky pranking eachother and it ends up with kisses on the sofa.
> 
> (I originally wanted to do this as a pre-serum fic, because I feel like post Winter Soldier Bucky wouldn’t be this relaxed, but oh well. Let’s pretend that it’s a while after Steve got him back and he’s doing better :P)

The prank war had started innocently enough with Bucky swapping the sugar for salt and watching Steve’s face scrunch up in shock and disgust as he took a sip of his coffee. Then it had moved on to the next small joke; Steve getting revenge by intentionally shrinking one of Bucky’s favorite new shirts. The effect had been comical, Bucky still trying to wrestle on the piece of clothing in denial even though he had said himself that it looked too small.

It only escalated from there. With every prank each man became more and more determined. Stark Tower was basically turned into a war zone, Tony insisting that Jarvis warn him if he were about to walk into a trap, but also throwing in that he was not to inform Bucky or Steve if they were about to do the same.

After Bucky found a prank site online (with much help from Natasha) and put red food coloring in the shower head—turning Steve’s blonde hair a ridiculous shade of pink for four days—Tony decided to just avoid the entire downstairs as much as possible.

This went on for a good two weeks without either man hinting at backing down, but when things came to a head at the end of the second week it was obvious a truce had to be made before Stark Tower got destroyed.

A simple tripwire trick had turned into Steve tripping and sending his shield flying through the living room window, shattering it to bits. And although Tony wasn’t really mad about it, he still made a point to come down from his hiding place and insist that the guys make up before things got too out of hand.

“All I’m saying is that I’ve seen what this freak of nature over here can do and I’m not sure I’m ready to rebuild Stark Tower from the ground up again,” he told them, standing between them and jerking his thumb in Steve’s direction. “I’ve just finished the renovations after the whole Loki incident, so why don’t you boys kiss and make up, alright?”

With that he headed back upstairs and left them alone to hopefully do just that.

For the first few minutes they just sat on opposite couches and stared each other down, neither man ready to be the first to call for a truce. But after a while Steve finally decided to be the honorable one and said somewhat begrudgingly, “So…maybe we should do what Tony said. Just so we don’t have to repair more than one window. What do you think?”

Bucky thought on it for a minute, lips even poutier than usual and making the first part of “kiss and make up” seem like a really good idea to Steve.

“I guess you’re right,” Bucky decided, sitting up a little straighter. “Truce, then?”

“Yeah, truce. Should we shake on it?”

Bucky smirked at that and shook his head, pushing off the couch. He crossed the space between them and sat next to Steve, his hand moving to the back of Steve’s head. “Tony did say to kiss and make up, right?”

“You’re right; he did.”

Steve’s mouth curved up in an eager grin as Bucky leaned into him, the entire two weeks of vengeance forgotten at the feeling of Bucky’s lips moving against his own.


End file.
